The Solar Boulder
'''The Solar Boulder '''is a Hard Mode event that has a 1% chance to occur every day. The Sun turns into a massive boulder, the world becomes pitch black (you cannot see anything around you), and torches will not be nearly as effective. It lasts for the entire daytime. Requirements * Must defeat any mechanical boss. Enemies Enemies will glow. During the Event * Rollers - 300 , 40 dmg, 20 def * Globe Rollers - 1000 , 70 dmg (contact), 30 dmg (water trail), 40 dmg (rock trail) The Night after the Event * Heat Raysins - 500 , 30 dmg, On Fire - 4 secs (heat ray), 70 dmg, Frostburn (contact) * Freeze Raysins - 600 , 5 dmg, Frozen - 2 secs (freeze ray), 50 dmg, Chilled (contact) * Black Holsins - 900 , 70 dmg, Distorted - 6 secs (contact) * Manipulasins - 400 , 1-500 dmg (hit by object being manipulated, dmg depends on object size) * Venom Raysins - 500 , 30 dmg, Venom - 4 secs (venom ray), 100 dmg (contact) * Slow Raysins - 900 , 50 dmg, Slow - 10 secs (slowing ray), 30 dmg (contact) * Silencing Raysins - 200 , 20 dmg, Silenced - 10 secs (silence ray), 90 dmg (contact) * Curray Raysins - 400 , 50 dmg, Cursed - 5 secs (itemless ray), 45 dmg (contact) * Eclipse Duo - 60000 HP (Lunar) 50000 HP (Solar), 70 dmg (Lunar Eclipse charge) 50 dmg (Solar Eclipse charge), 40 dmg (Lunar Eclipse rollers), 15 dmg (Solar Eclipse LMG), 100 dmg (Lunar Eclipse spikeball), 30 dmg (Solar Eclipse 5-shot) - 44% chance to spawn after the event at night Notes * Staying out in pitch darkness for too long (about 30 seconds) will cause an invisible, unnamed entity to inflict the Lifesucking debuff (20 life subtracted/s). This entity will vanish once a light source is reached (campfires, torches, etc.) This entity also has an unknown defense and attack damage, and has no health bar. If you can hover over it, its interface is completely blank. A warning to this is if the character begins making teardrop or exclamation speech bubbles after about 10 seconds. The exception to this is if a player is under surface level (0). * White spots (here) will appear regardless of mentality and are always angry and untradeable. However, what is different is that the white spots, if a player approaches pitch black darkness, these spots will attack them for 30 unnegated by armor. Note that White Spots affected by mentality will always be friendly and will spawn at any light source. They will give trades for free during this event, and will also try to protect the player from enemies. About 7 friendly white spots can spawn at the screen following the player at any time. * The more you are pitch darkness, the more the screen appears warped and blurred. By 20 seconds in darkness, it's hard to tell which block is which, due to random locations and colors. By 40 seconds, the health bar and mana bar's numbers will change, and so will defence and attack damage.